The Emerald's Eye
by Kinkypiggy122
Summary: When Carter, Sadie, and Walt go to chase the Hydra that has been terrifying Brooklyn, they were not expecting a flying, ninja girl fighting it. Meanwhile, Holly (daughter of Hecate) goes to Brooklyn to fight the Hydra that has been ruining Brooklyn. What is going to happen when Holly and the Egyptians meet? Chaos? yep. Romance? Yep. Pairings: Zarter, Salt, and Holly/Anubis. R&R! :)
1. We find a flaming ninja girl

Sadie:

The task was supposed to be simple. Key word, _supposed. _We were supposed to find the monster that was terrifying Brooklyn and defeat it. I, of course, had Carter and Walt with me. _Duh. _I was wandering down the road to Manhattan, when suddenly Walt yelped, and was thrown against the seat.

Soon, I felt what he had felt, too. It was a strong, reppelling energy, and soon I was automatically stopping in place. The energy... It was like nothing I've felt before. It instantly sent of a vibe that made my molecules scream _STAY OUT! DANGER! _I ignored the feeling and managed to run inside the circle.

What I saw was truly terrifying.

A girl – she looked no older than 14 years old – was battling... a thing. The thing [oh, shut up, Carter. It's a nice name and you're just jealous because _I _thought of it] had seven heads. The girl had blonde hair that was spotless. A glowing green aura surrounded her, as she yelled wierd words and green flashes appeared.

But what terrified me the most was her staff. Unlike ours, it was long and smooth, made of marble, with an emerald topping it. The staff was covered with emeralds, and it gave off a radiance. Then the girl yelled something that sounded like "_Incatare: Gelu Semita!"_*

Immediately, the girl disappeared, and a hail storm blocked my view. Carter was struggling to translate it. "Well?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. "What did she say?" Carter got up. "She said, _Incantation: Path of Frost.*_" he replied, looking grim.

"Well, I think I know what it means now," I muttered. "Now, What the heck is that bloody thing, how the hell do we bloody defeat it, and for goodness sakes, do something!" Walt grimaced. "Can't get up," he muttered. "It's too strong. Can you guys feel it, too?" I nodded.

Suddenly, an explosion drew my eyes back to the scene. The girl had destroyed five of the serpents' head, and now they were burning. As the girl neared the scene, I couldn't help but notice how green her eyes were, flashing in the sunlight. They were burning with determination and hatred.

She shouted something, and this time she said, "_Incantare: Arma Flamma!*" _This time, fire surrounded her as she destroyed another head. The fire surrounding her burned the last two stumps, but as she was killing The Thing, it's legs reared up and kicked her in a final attempt to kill her.

It hit her, and she tumbled out of the air. As she fell, the flames extinguished, and her staff disappeared.

"Quickly!" I shouted. "Catch her!" But it was too late. As she fell, her head hit a rock _really _hard, and I winced. Then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter two

SADIE

"Quickly!" I ordered Walt and Carter. "Get her out of here and to Jaz; she'll know what to do!" Carter and Walt each picked her up, while I strode over to the monster. The monster was gone; though instead of turning to sand, it was golden dust. Like someone just shredded a piece of gold, and didn't bother to pick it up. I grabbed some of the dust, and stuffed it into a bottle with a closed cap to examine later.

"Carter," I said. "Are there any artifacts nearby?"

"Why you ask me?" He grumbled, trying to hold the girl's body up.

I sighed. "Because," I said impatiently. "You know more about this stuff. I don't bother to read that stuff."

He grumbled. "Well," he says grudgingly. "There's that pyramid that was-"

"Thanks!" I call. "Now lets get going!"

We reached the pyramid, and soon we were home in Brooklyn House.

"Okay, where's Jaz?" I called to the crowd of initiates.

"She's in the infirmary," Bast informed me.

I wrinkled my nose. "Okay, then Walt and Carter, you bring the girl to Jaz."

Bast froze. "Wait," she hissed. "_Who did you bring in?_"

I've never seen Bast like this. Her eyes narrowed, her face screwed with anger. Then, just as suddenly, she relaxed.

"Never mind," she sighed. "Just take care of her. Oh, Sadie, The dog is here." She turned around with disgust, and then headed off somewhere.

I didn't know what to think. Anubis and I had decided we couldn't be together, and I had chosen Walt. So now we were just friends. I still don't know if we would be able to get around the awkwardness and tension between us.

I just turned around and headed into my room, feeling nothing.

**AN: I got the first incantation from the Son of Magic (short debut story in the demigod diaries), and the second one was from google translate. It means Incantation: Flaming Armor.**

**Please read and Review, and Enjoy. Thanks!**


End file.
